frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CherryCoke/Kraina lodu- Moja trochę inna wersja 2 rozdział 8
Ten rozdział jest chyba trochę dłuższy, a może nie, ale raczej bardzo nie udany, bo mam pomysł na kolejną część, ale muszę jakoś do tego dojść. :/ Rozdział dedykuję użytkownikowi Magdalenka, za to, że komentuje każdy rozdział :D Bez przedłużania, miłego czytania! :) ____________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 8 Rano Jack poszedł na śniadanie, a Elsa poszła obudzić Erika i kazać służącym, żeby spakowali jego rzeczy. Potem razem z Erikiem, zeszła na śniadanie. Po zjedzonym posiłku powiedziała swojemu synowi, że musi on wyjechać do jej ciotki, i żeby poszedł się przebrać. Erik czuł, że coś jest nie tak, skoro rodzice wysyłają go tak daleko do ciotki, ale nie pytał się o nic, bo rozumiał, że to coś ważnego, i robią to dla jego dobra. Wyszedł bez słowa z jadalni i poszedł do swojej komnaty. Elsa kazała naszykować konie. Miała sprawę do Hansa, ale nikt go nie widział. - Widziałaś może księcia Hansa? - Niestety nie Wasza Wysokość. Podobno pojechał do Nasturii. - Dobrze, dziękuję. A, i jeśli przyjadą tu jacyś ludzie, to proszę naszykować im komnaty i zająć się nimi do póki nie wrócę. -Oczywiście. ___________________________________________________________________________ Byli już prawie na miejscu, kiedy coś wystraszyło konie, które prawie zrzuciły jeźdzców. Elsa i Jack zeszli z koni, aby sprawdzić co to było, a Erik został, żeby je pilnować. Coś ruszało się w krzakach więc podeszli bliżej. Okazało się, że to ich znajomy Vegard. - Witajcie. - Witaj. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale właśnie przeszkodziłeś nam w części naszego planu. - Przypominam, że ja wszystko wiem. Byłem już u twojej ciotki Elso, o wszystkim wie, i obiecała zająć się waszym synem. A, i gdy wrócicie do Arendelle będą tam na was czekać pozostali władcy. Tylko, że może was trochę ździwić ich zachowanie. Ja muszę już iść.- powiedział i zniknął. Wrócili do koni i ruszyli dalej. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, czekała już na nich ciotka. Zostawili więc u niej Erika, i wrócili do Arendelle. ___________________________________________________________________________ W Arendelle przed zamkiem, czekały już cztery osoby. Pierwsza podbiegła do nich dziewczyna, która miała jakieś 17 lat. - Cześć! Jestem Flora!- powiedziała z entuzjazmem. Miała jasnozielone oczy i ciemnozielone włosy. Wyglądało na to, że miała moc lasu. - Flora! Nie tak należy się do nich zwracać!- skarcił ją trochę starszy mężczyzna. Miał czarne włosy i ciemnoszare oczy. Władał ciemnością.- Bardzo przepraszam za moją kuzynkę. Jestem Leonard- ukłonił się i spojrzał się tak na Florę, że zrobiła to samo. - Eee... Jack, czrgo oni się nam kłaniają? I jak się do nas niby należy zwracać?- Elsa była zdziwiona. - Em, no wiesz... Nie wiem.- Jack podrapał się po głowie.Po chwili podeszła do nich inna dziewczyna. Ukłoniła się i przedstawiła. - Jestem Laura. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Miała niebieskie włosy, błękitne oczy i władała wodą.Obok niej stał wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna, który także ukłonił się i przedstawił. - Jestem Edward. Miło mi poznać wasze wysokości.- miał szare włosy, jasnoszare oczy i panował nad wiatrem. - Czego nam się kłaniacie i czego mówiecie na nas "Wasze wysokości"? - Nie znacie legendy? - Nie, nigdy o żadnej legendzie nie słyszeliśmy. - No więc, według legendy, jeśli są dwie osoby, które mają takie same moce, są takimi jakby przywódcami pozostałych osób z mocami. - Aha. Dobrze wiedzieć. No dobrze jeśli są wszyscy, to zapraszam do zamku.- w tej chwili ktoś krzyknął. - Czekajcie na mnie! Do miasta wjechał mężczyzna na koniu. - Hans? - No tak. Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale musiałem coś załatwić w Nasturii. Weszli do zamku i poszli do sali tronowej. Najpierw wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali i poznawali się lepiej. - Hans, czyli ty też masz moc? - No, tak. Mam moc ognia. - Ale dlaczego wcześniej nam o niej nie powiedziałeś? -Sam nie dawno się o niej dowiedziałem, dlatego wyjechałem do Nasturii. ____________________________________________________________________________ Wieczorem, kiedy wszyscy poszli do swoich komnat, Elsa i Jack poszli przejść się do ogrodu. Zobaczyli jakieś cienie, więc podeszli bliżej. Okazało się, że to Vegard. - O, dobrze, że jesteś. Mamy do ciebie sprawę. -Wiem. .- No fakt, bo ty wszystko wiesz. Ale wracając, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o tej legendzie? - Bo nie zdążyłem. Poza tym tak miało być. -Aha, a co z naszym synem?I kiedy dotrze tu ten zły król? - U waszego syna wszystko w porządku. A ten król przybędzie tu za jakieś półtora tygodnia. W tym czasie, macie czas na szkolenie. Ale lepiej już wracajcie. Musicie się wyspać, bo jutro będziecie obmyślać plan.- powiedział i zniknął. Elsa i Jack wrócili do zamku i poszli do ich komnaty. ___________________________________________________________________________ I jak? Może być? Komentarze miło widziane :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania